


To Watch with Trembling Hands

by Mistressfaith



Series: Medieval AU [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, forced arrangements, trouble brewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressfaith/pseuds/Mistressfaith
Summary: Castle Neroche welcomes visitors.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Harlow McKinnen OC/Adam du Mortain
Series: Medieval AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983028
Kudos: 5





	To Watch with Trembling Hands

The woman is stunning. Her long dark hair is braided into a crown around her head, some strands hanging loosely around her pale face. Her sapphire eyes glow in the lamplight of the Great Hall as she takes in her surroundings, lingering for too long on Adam who is making it a point to ignore her, staring instead straight ahead at nothing in particular. 

Harlow is standing to the side with the other servants, hands trembling when she sees the confident smile on the new woman's lush lips as she trails her gaze across Adam's handsome features. Surely this cannot be _her_? Harlow doesn't hold a candle to her beauty....

The Lord du Mortain introduces the woman - Lady Abigail Westshire - to the inhabitants of Castle Neroche with a proud flourish. His bright eyes find Harlow's and they harden, but he does not linger. 

Lady Abigail raises a dainty hand to the lord, who kisses her knuckles in welcome. She curtsies to the Lady Katelin, who nods her head in greeting but nothing more, her mouth set in a firm line of disapproval. When the woman comes to stand before Adam, she smiles expectantly up at him, her hand held out once again. Adam meets her dancing eyes with hard ones, no other form of greeting or acknowledgement. Lady Abigail's smile falters, but she is quick to right herself and moves to Adam's sister to his left. 

When introductions are completed and mingling begins, Adam marches out of the hall, slamming the great mahogany door behind him, the force echoing throughout the room.


End file.
